Classes
Classes are organized according to subdivisions and special roles. Class archetypes generally refer to specializations. Please note that 'Esper' is technically a prestige class.See this Unearthed Arcana: Prestige Classes and Rune Magic which introduced Prestige Classes to 5E. Table: Classes Table: Class Skills The following table summarizes what each class is expected to do to justify why they are part of a landing party. For the most part, the PCs should expect to go on all landing parties in the spirit of who things go in TOS, but you could also play an NPC officer or crewman during any particular landing party if so desired. Table: Class Landing Party Duties Like the above table, the following table summarizes various roles. Unlike the above table, this one summarizes roles during space combat and space travel.Table: Class Space Roles Table: Class Primary Mechanic Multiclassing Operations See: Operations Officer Engineering * Human Engineer * Tellarite Engineer Security & Tactics * Human Security Chief/Tactics Officer * Andorian Security Chief/Tactics Officer Subdivisions: Engineering, Security, and Tactical. Associated Races: Tellarite (Engineering), Andorian (Security, Tactical) A combat manuever fighter. Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d10 per level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + your Constitution modifier per level after 1st Proficiencies * Weapons: Phaser 1 (hand phaser), Phaser 2 (phaser pistol) * Tools: Three musical instruments of your choice * Saving Throws: Dexterity, Constitution * Skills: Choose any three Command Subdivisions: Command, Piloting. Associated Races: Human (Command), Medusan (Piloting) Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d8 per level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per level after 1st Proficiencies * Weapons: Phaser 1 (hand phaser), Phaser 2 (phaser pistol) * Tools: Three musical instruments of your choice * Saving Throws: Dexterity, Charisma * Skills: Choose any three A bardic inspiration Sciences Subdivisions: Science, Medical. Associated Races: Vulcan Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d6 per level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d6 (or 4) + your Constitution modifier per level after 1st Proficiencies * Weapons: Phaser 1 (hand phaser) * Tools: Three musical instruments of your choice * Saving Throws: Intelligence, Wisdom * Skills: Choose any three A warlock Familiarity is Jack of All Trades but smoother. Expertise is Expertise but smoother Division Familiarity You can add half your proficiency bonus, rounded (see table), to any ability check you make that doesn't already include your proficiency bonus. Command Division. You can add half your proficiency bonus, rounded (see table), to any deception (Charisma), intimidation (Charisma), persuasion (Charisma), starship piloting (Dexterity), or starship navigation (Intelligence) check you make that doesn't already include your proficiency bonus. Operations Division. You can add half your proficiency bonus, rounded (see table), to any hand phaser (Dexterity), phaser pistol (Dexterity), phaser rifle (Dexterity), phaser array (Dexterity), torpedoes (Dexterity), tractor beams (Dexterity), or engineering (Intelligence) check you make that doesn't already include your proficiency bonus. Subdivision Proficiency. You can add your proficiency bonus to any subdivision ability check you make that doesn't already include your proficiency bonus. Command. You can add your proficiency bonus to any persuasion (Charisma), deception (Charisma), or intimidation (Charisma) check you make that doesn't already include your proficiency bonus. Flight Control. You can add your proficiency bonus to any starship piloting (Dexterity) or starship navigation (Intelligence) check you make that doesn't already include your proficiency bonus. Engineering. You can add your proficiency bonus to any engineering (Intelligence) check you make that doesn't already include your proficiency bonus. Security. asda * You are proficient with improvised weapons and unarmed strikes. * You have proficiency with the hand phaser, phaser pistol, and phaser rifle. wqe Tactical. asdsad * You have proficiency with phaser arrays, torpedoes, and tractor beams. saddsa Science. Medical. Piloting. Helm, Navigation Security. Perception, Phaser Pistols, Phaser Rifles Tactical. Phasers, Torpedoes, Tractor Beams Expertise. Exptertise in a skill you have proficiency in. 20 (+5) is the highest attribute. +6 is the highest proficiency bonus; +5 is the highest captain rank. +11 is the highest bonus on an attribute check. +10 for a captain; +15 for a captain with expertise with something. So, an expert captain has a result of 16 - 35. A nearly impossible task is DC 30. So such a captain has a 30% chance A nonexpert captain would have a 5% chance. ** Command Officer * Command ** Human Captain ** Orion Female Captain * Piloting ** Human Helmsman ** Human Navigator ** Andorian Helmsman ** Vulcan Navigator Science Officer * Science Specialist ** Human Science Specialist ** Vulcan Science Specialist ** Tellarite Planetary Geosciences * Medical ** Human Medical Officer ** Human Nurse ** Vulcan Medical Officer **